


One Piece Offline

by Tea_For_Two



Series: One Piece Gaming AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Eustass being pure amazing, F/F, F/M, Female Luffy, Law being badass, Luffy being adorable, M/M, Multi, Tashigi befriends pirates, Virtual Reality, Yaoi, vr, zolu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Piece Online, a Virtual Reality Game. Upon registering, players are assigned an alignment, either Marine, Pirate or Revolutionary. However, for, Monkey D. Luffy, one of the Eleven Supernova Pirate Players, his online life is about to take a drastic twist, through an offline meetup with his crew, revelations of his true identity, falling in love, and his two overprotective brothers. (Female-Luffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece Offline

**Author's Note:**

> Luffy’s ‘real name,’ is gonna be ‘Lu,’ but I’ll probably just end up referring to him as Luffy, unless it’s someone’s speech towards him.

One Piece Online, one of many Virtual Reality games, appealed to people of any age, of any background, and offered experiences that no other VR Game on the market had. As such, the mass amount of players the game managed to obtain was astounding. The players on the initial release date broke records, and the continuing rush of players won the creator, Oda, plenty of awards. The aim of the game was rather simple, it was like your general Adventure orientated game, set in a fictional world. However upon registering for the game, players are assigned an alignment, either Marine, Pirate or Revolutionary, and from there, the aim is to level up your avatar. The largest aim; to become the best in your grouping. Doing so means defeating the opposing teams, and any competition in your own team, however, with the mass amount of players on each side, there was no clear leading grouping, and no visible end to the game. Within each grouping, there is the chance to obtain rare titles, such as 'Pirate King,' 'Fleet Admiral,' 'Revolutionary NO.1' and so forth. While there was clear powerhouse players in the Marine grouping, such as 'Akainu_01,' the leading player for the Marines, or 'Drag0n' in the Revolutionaries, none had yet obtained the 'Pirate King,' title. There had been one player, once, to gain it, but shortly after, they had quit the game, for unknown reasons, and thus, lost the title. That brings us to now…

"Oi, Luffy?" A voice asked, snapping the teen from their thoughts. Raising a head, said teen caught the concerned eyes of one of his companions, Nami.

"Oh. Sorry Nami, I was zoning out…. What's wrong?" Luffy asked, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Within the game One Piece Online, the teen had adopted a fairly lanky avatar. While most players based their characters on their true appearance, there was always people who didn't, usually the wrong sort, the type you wouldn't want to mess with, or get involved with. 

Luffy's avatar, decked in a straw hat, red cardigan and shorts, was tall, skinny, yet powerful. Months of playing had meant he was one of the fastest advancing players of the year, and dubbed one of the 'eleven supernovas,' the top eleven new 'Pirate,' players of the year. Shortly after joining the game, Luffy created his crew, the 'Straw Hat Pirates,' and traveled throughout the game's map to locate players to join him. Unlike typical Captains, Luffy decided quality over quantity, and so ended up with a small yet strong and close crew. The nine of them were all close, and well known players within the game.

"I said I was logging off, is that okay?" Nami asked, and Luffy nodded, checking the time on the interface. 11:21pm. Later than he thought.

"Yeah, go ahead." Luffy grinned, and Nami nodded, tapping at her menu, before logging out. The positives about Luffy's crew was their differences in location. While Luffy, and four of his crew members, Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Nami, were from the same country as him, England, the rest of his crew were players from across the globe, meaning there was always someone online to keep watch over their ship. Usopp, and Chopper were from the States, and Robin and Brook both lived in Asia. In fact, Usopp and Chopper were classmates with one another as far as the crew knew. Currently, Luffy and Usopp were the only two players left online. Despite their time differences, the crew had set times they would all log on, to be together, usually for a few hours, on weekends, despite their differences in locations.

"Usopp, see any other players?" Luffy called up to the crow's nest, waiting for Usopp's response.

"Nope. Can't see any ships at all, Luffy. It's falling into the Asian hours anyway, so it's quieter." Usopp called back, and Luffy nodded. During the Asian hours, the population wasn't as great, not that is was bad, it still had many players, but it was nowhere near as busy as during the daylight hours of England and America.

"You logging off anytime soon?" Usopp shouted down, and Luffy shrugged, before stretching an arm up, to the crow's nest, tugging himself up. Within the game, players are able to gain 'devil fruits,' and exchange them for powers, however locating one was difficult, and there was no certainty that the power you'd gain would be good. Once you gained one, you couldn't swap it, or get rid of it. Despite the odd nature of Luffy's power, Usopp couldn't deny it had proven useful during their battles. Once Luffy reached the crow's nest, he sat down beside Usopp.

"Nah. I'm not tired..." Luffy trailed, observing the silent sea before him. Usopp laughed to himself.

"You sure? What about your family?" Usopp asked, and Luffy froze.

"Damn. You're right, they'll probably try to kick my ass if I stay on much later…" Luffy sighed. Luffy lived with his two elder brothers, though his crew didn't know that….His eldest brother, Ace, was one of the top 'Pirates', while his second brother, Sabo, had reached second place in the 'Revolutionary,' rankings. They also both had Luffy on their friends list, and so would know if their younger brother was online, if they happened to check.

"It's fine, Brook or Chopper will probably be logging on soon, so I won't be alone for long. I'll speak to you tomorrow?" Usopp asked, and Luffy nodded, giving another grin.

"Of course! Tomorrow is Friday!" Luffy exclaimed. Fridays and Sundays were the two days of the week the entire crew managed to log on at the same time, and Luffy enjoyed these times more than any. He wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Yosh! I'm going then! Cya!" Luffy grinned, hitting his own logout button, leaving Usopp to watch the ship, and tinker with his weapons, awaiting someone's arrival.

Within an unspecified room, Luffy reached up, to remove the VR Gear from her head, before stretching both arms out. Long black hair fell down her back, a messy fringe shadowing two dark eyes, resting at the top of a cute button nose. Despite her avatar, Luffy, or Lu as she was actually called, was very much female. Not that anyone online knew, except her brothers, obviously, and her school friends that also played. though they didn't know who she was in-game.

"Man, I'm actually kinda tired...but I'm hungry! Better go find some food!" Luffy grinned, quietly climbing up from the bed, and creeping out onto the landing. Despite being as stealthy as possible, two lights switched on, from opposite ends of the hallway, almost instantly. Then two doors opened, revealing two brothers. Two annoyed brothers.

"Oi, Lu...go to bed!" Ace snapped, pencil tucked behind his ear, and a small scowl on his face.

"Yeah, what are you doing up at this time?" Sabo asked, from the other end of the hallway, a book under his arm. Both had obviously been studying.

"Erm...Food?" Luffy asked. A book and a pencil both ended up being thrown, from opposite ends of the hallway, towards Luffy's head. Luffy managed to catch the book, but ended up with a pencil in her face.

"How rude you guys!" Luffy pouted, and Sabo apologized, but Ace simply grumbled to himself.

"Sorry Lu! But really, you should sleep! You still have school tomorrow, you know…" Sabo chuckled, sheepishly taking the book from his little sister's hands.

"Fine, fine. I was just finishing up on the Sunny, and wanted some food before I slept…" Luffy pouted, as Ace moved to retrieve his pencil.

"Gah, Lu, you spend so much time on that game, how do you manage to stay in school? Shouldn't they have kicked you out by now? They allow stupid people?" Ace joked, and Luffy reached down to pick up the pencil, before Ace could reach for it. Now armed, Luffy tossed the pencil towards her brothers face, but the elder male simply grinned, reaching out to catch it, with sharp reflexes.

"You'll have to do better than that little sister. Now go get some food, and go to bed, or I'll steal your headset!" Ace taunted. Luffy's eyes widened, before turning on her heels, dashing down the stairs to the fridge.

"That always works!" Ace laughed, victoriously, returning back to his room to study. Sabo chuckled too, returning to his own room, back to his work. Luffy raided the fridge for a while, before having her fill, and climbing back up the stairs to bed.

The next morning was hectic.

"LU! You ate nearly all our food!" Ace snapped, Sabo was dashing about the house, grabbing his stuff, Luffy was chanting for food, climbing across the kitchen side, to scour the cupboards, and Ace was stood by the fridge, glaring. Chaos.

"Not my fault. Hungry. FOOD!" Lu exclaimed, and Ace let out a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"We don't HAVE any! You ate it all!" Ace replied, and Luffy pouted.

"But...breakfast…"

"You'll have to grab something on the way to school...here," Sabo smiled, passing his younger sister a ten pound note. Ace glared at Sabo for being so soft on their sister, but Sabo just gave a heepish chuckle, and went back to running around the house in a mad dash. None of the siblings were very organised, they had moved out as soon as they could, since none of them really liked living with their Aunt Dandan that much. The inseparable siblings hadn't drifted apart, though, and instead rented a house between the three of them.

Luffy shouted a quick thanks to her brother, running up to grab her school bag, and shoes, before dashing back down the stairs, to the front door.

"I'm going to go now! Bye Ace! Bye Sabo!" Luffy chirped cheerily. Sabo and Ace both shouted a quick goodbye in response, both getting ready to head out themselves. Ace had an apprenticeship as a firefighter, and went to college part time, Sabo was at college, studying psychology, and worked part time in a coffee shop. While Luffy was still in school, she did have her own part time job, in a grocery store, as a deliverer, to pay her own share of the house rent.

Breaking into a quick dash, down the street, Luffy headed to the nearest cafe, ordering a couple of bacon sandwiches, unfortunately limited by the money she had been given. In a mad dash to make sure she didn't miss her bus, Luffy turned to run back out of the cafe with her order hanging from her mouth, however, in her rush, she ended up flat on her backside, colliding with a figure outside.

"Oi- you okay down there?" The figure asked, holding out a hand to help Luffy up. Luffy took the hand, jumping up to her feet, stuffing the sandwich into her mouth as she did. With a few quick bites, her breakfast was already devoured. This gave her the time to observe who she'd bumped into. It was a male, older than her, by maybe a couple of years? Likely to be the same age as Ace and Sabo. He had dark hair, a shade of brown, in a short cut, and dark green eyes, widened in shock.

"Yep! Fine! Thank you~!" Luffy grinned, and the stranger in front of her smiled.

"No problem! It's nice to meet you, sorry for bumping into you! I'm Ro-"

"Sorry! I'm late- I've gotta go, nice meeting you too!" Luffy interrupted the stranger, jogging past them, and down the street, as full pelt.

"What an odd girl." The figure sighed, heading into the cafe.

Once Luffy made it to school, she headed down to the canteen, to locate anyone she knew. Spotting a few familiar faces around a table, she bounced over and took a seat.

"Ello Law! Ello Hancock! Ello everyone else!" Luffy grinned, earning a few hello's in response.

"Hi Lu! You made it on time today, eh?"

Luffy simple blushed, ducking her head down, hiding as much of her face as she could by her fringe.

"S'not my fault I sleep in…" Luffy pouted, causing the table to erupt into laughter. Among them sat two of her oldest friends, Trafalgar Law, and Boa Hancock. Despite initially hating each other, Luffy had managed to bring the two together, via their mutual friendship, they had with her. There was also a few more additions to their gang, Bonney, Eustass, Shachi and Tashigi.

"Sure, Lu, we believe you." Shachi taunted, erupting the table into laughter once again.

"Poor Lu! Ignore them." Tashigi reassured and Lu just laughed.

"It doesn't bother me, Tashi~" Luffy grinned, and the conversation quickly shifted topics, onto their online lives.

"Hey, Eustass, didn't you end up in another big fight?" Shachi asked,

"Yeah, with some Marines. I crushed them, obviously!" Eustass grinned, a feral smile, causing Tashigi to gulp. 

"Ahaha, you're scaring Tashi~, Eustass~!" Luffy called out, making Tashigi blush.

"Ah, sorry. Tough luck being sorted as a Marine." Eustass shrugged.

"Yeah, probably sucks. Pirates are obviously the best group! There's plenty of competition." Shachi added, earning a couple of nods.

"What about you, Lu? You never did tell us what class you are...is it still a secret?" Bonney complained. Lu had refused to disclose her name in-game, because she wanted to surprise them once she became the Pirate King!

"Nope. Secret! You'll see!" Luffy grinned, after all, despite the slight similarities in names and attitude, it was highly unlikely any of them could connect her to Luffy, certainly not with the gender issue on top of that too.

"As long as you're not a Marine!" Shachi grinned, earning a weak punch in the arm from Tashigi.

"You'll see~" Luffy hollered, as the bell rung to signal the start of the school day.

"Well, guess that's our queue." Shachi sighed, standing up.

"Yup!" Tashigi agreed, also standing up.

"I'll cya tonight Law!" Shachi called out, leaving the group to break out into a weak dash to his first class. Law shouted a response, in agreement. Since the two had been friends for years, it only made sense the two were on the same crew online. Eustass, well he isn't the following type, so he went his own way, making a crew to fulfill his 'bloodthirsty' nature when it came to online gaming. Tashigi, well she'd been the unfortunate one in the group, ending up as the only one in their friends group to be assigned to the Marines, and not the Pirates. Hancock had been something of a Veteran player, even before she had met Luffy. Law, and Bonney were just hard to handle, so despite their friendship, within the game the group were not all on one crew, and in some cases were even against one another.

After the first part of the day, Luffy slunk to her form, dreadfully bored, before sitting down next to Eustass, the only one of her friends whom she shared a form with.

"Ello again Eustass." The dark haired teen grinned cheerfully. It was funny how different the boy was, from his online life to reality.

"Hi Lu. Are you as bored as me?" He asked, resting on one hand, face a picture of utter boredom.

"Yup!" Luffy laughed, following in suit. Most of the announcements given were nonsense, nothing on interest, until the end of the allotted time, when an announcement came, of interest to the dark haired girl.

"So, it might not interest many of you, however, we've managed to organise an exchange programme, with one of our partnership schools, in America, and we're looking for people willing to host a student for two weeks, next month, and then in about 3 months, you'll be able to stay with them."

Luffy piped up at this, after all, it was the chance to miss practically a month of school, and get a free holiday. Grinning, she added her name to the list of applicants, earning an eye roll from Eustass, who grumbled that traveling what not his thing. Says the pirate.

Luffy's day passed by dreadfully slow after that, and left her in a constant daydreaming state, zoning out of the boring tones of her teachers. As soon as the final bell rang, to signal the end of school, Luffy was all but ready to punch someone. The day had not left her in a good mood, at to make matters worse, she had a four hour shift at work, before she was able to go home and binge on One Piece Online for the whole evening.

"Gah, this is boring!" Luffy huffed, leaving school, walking with Hancock, who pretty much treated the black haired teen as a sister. The two of them worked together, which relieved some of the boredom Luffy faced, and it also made her amused, slightly, because the Shichibukai was unaware that her best friend was also the skinny teen she had been clinging to recently online. The irony was not lost.

Once the duo reached work, they went their separate ways, Hancock worked mainly on taking delivery orders, and sorting out the products requested, while Luffy was one of the few deliverers for the store. Perhaps it was her constant energetic state, or maybe just her approachable attitude, but Luffy was probably more suited to the job than any other position in the stores hierarchy. The two got changed into their uniform, before bumping into their supervisor.

"You two are finally here. What took you so long?" Came the snappy voice of their supervisor, and both shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Well, you've got a delivery, and since you," he pointed accusingly at Hancock, "were late, I had to pack it up…" He grumbled, indicated to a box to the side, containing about 5 carrier bags. Luffy grinned, grabbing the bags, and the tag of the address, which was close enough that she could walk. Before turning on her heel and exiting the store, leaving Hancock at the mercy of their demon boss. Humming to herself, Luffy took the quickest route she could, and ended up at a...well the only word she could use was mansion. The house was unnecessarily big, why would someone this well off shop at a backstreet grocery store. Shrugging, and seizing her humming, Luffy walked up to the front door, pressing onto the black doorbell that she came face to face with.

For a few moments, there was silence, and Luffy was about to turn back around and leave, thinking no one was home, only to hear a crash, and then have the door open. The face that greeted her made her laugh mentally.

"Oh. It's you!" Luffy grinned, and the figure blinked, attempting to remember who the strange girl on his doorstep was.

"Oh! You're the girl who ran into me... what are you doing here…" The man asked, brow furrowed. Luffy rolled her eyes, and held up the bags higher, and sighed.

"Take a guess. You only have one." Luffy teased, and the man smiled, slightly, at her humor.

"Oh I don't possibly know." He replied, before opening the door more, to let her in.

"Do you want to put them away for me too?" The man joked, but Luffy simply nodded, eagerly, missing the joke.

"Sure!" Luffy smiled, as she was directed to the kitchen, the front door closing behind the man, who followed her. The kitchen was probably bigger than the entire house she lived in, and left her slightly fazed.

"Wait really? Nice!' The man grinned, looking pleased with himself. Silence befell the two for a moment.

"I never did finish introducing myself, did I?" The man asked, as Luffy began unpacking the food she'd delivered, she noted how the majority of the products were meat or junk food, and so she internally grinned, that she wasn't the only one with unhealthy eating habits.

"Nope. I'm Lu." Luffy smiled, placing the majority of the food in the correct places as she introduced herself. His kitchen was surprisingly easy to navigate,

"Nice to met you, I'm Roronoa Zoro." The man replied, offering a hand.

Luffy froze, only for a split second, before turning her head to look at the man in front of her. She took his hand, giving it a quick yet firm shake, before pausing to study his face. He definitely looked like her Zoro, the hair was in the same cut, the only difference being the colour, and his eyes glinted with the same promise of mischief that Luffy distinctly remembered, upon meeting the man, years ago, online. Blinking once more Luffy turned back to putting away the rest of the food. Even if it was her Zoro, so what… First of all, he probably thought she was a guy, a lanky irritating guy, a NEET, heck, she didn't know…

"N..Nice to meet you too…" Luffy trailed, cringing to herself at the stutter that caught in her throat. The question ate away at her mind, as she finished putting everything away, that it fell from her mouth, without control.

"Are you the same guy as that one in OPO?" Luffy asked, and the man blinked, in surprise.

"Yes. Didn't peg you as an online gamer type of person…" Zoro trailed, aware his reputation online did proceed him, and that the question wasn't that odd, after all, the man was a peculiar one, who held no problem with using his full name online, to a bunch of strangers.

"Oh...really?" Luffy trailed as well, an awkward silence befell the two.

"Well. I'm done putting stuff away...So...I better go…" Luffy added, and Zoro paused for a second, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I better not keep you from your job…"

"Mh. My boss is the devil!" Luffy exclaimed, waving her arms slightly for emphasis, causing Zoro to chuckle slightly.

"Well, you better get going." He sighed, and Luffy nodded, before making a leap towards a pen and a notepad on the side of the counter. Quickly scribbling down her number, the girl turned back to the dark haired man.

"My number." Luffy explained, passing it to the man, before letting herself out of the house, heading back towards the store, no longer humming, but instead, deep in thought.

A second chance meeting with a stranger, had revealed that he was in fact probably one of her closest online friends…it was a lot to handle for her. The rest of her shift went a bit peachy after that, distracted by her thoughts, even Hancock had noticed something was wrong, but the teen refused to reveal the reason. After work, the girl returned home, finally glad to be able to log online, and meet her friends once again. The joy of Friday nights.

When Luffy logged on, the majority of his crew had already assembled, it seemed, the only one missing was Zoro.

"Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed happily, running to cling to the lanky teens leg in excitement. Grinning, the pirate ducked down to the reindeer's height.

"Chopper! Hi! Sorry I'm a bit late…" Luffy admitted, scratching the back of his head with a little 'shishishi' laugh.

"It's fine! We're still waiting for Zoro." Usopp admitted, and Luffy couldn't help but freeze for a brief second. What if he mentioned him? Nah...that's stupid. He wasn't one for words online...gah.

At that moment, said man logged on, avatar forming on the deck of the ship. The more Luffy looked, the more and more similar the figure looked like his actual self, which was actually pretty handsome. Luffy averted his eyes down, he was sure if his avatar had the ability to, it would be blushing.

"Ah- sorry I'm late...had a run in with a strange girl…" Zoro admitted, and Luffy lowered his hat over his eyes, obscuring as much of his face as he could, to mask his emotions. So it really was Zoro. Honestly, truly, the same person...and he'd mentioned their meeting.

"A girl? You better have been nice to her!" Sanji snapped from behind the green haired pirate, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure. Come to think of it, she mentioned playing this...I wonder what alignment she's in…" Zoro added, causing Sanji to begin to swing from side to side, obviously happy at such a development.

"Oh~! I shall find her, and save her from having met you!" Sanji hollered, causing Zoro to turn and headbutt the blonde chef, in anger.

"Oi. What's wrong with me? Take a look at yourself, dart brow!' Zoro snapped, and the two broke into a fight.

"Oi...oi.." Usopp tried to break them apart, earning two glares, before slinking back to Luffy's side, in fear.

"Stop." Luffy snapped, stretching to knock both on the head, both stopped, and turned to look at their captain.

"Thank you…" Luffy thanked, turning to look at Usopp who obviously was trying to say something.

"Thank you, Luffy. Me and Chopper have news! Don't we?" Usopp grinned, causing the Reindeer to perk up, and bounce slightly, with excitement.

"Yes! Yes," The figure nodded in agreement, leaving the talking to Usopp.

"What is it?" Robin asked, and the sniper grinned.

"Me and Chopper, we're going to be coming to England! On an exchange programme! Next month! So we wondered…" Usopp trailed, leaving it up to Chopper.

"We wondered if you guys wanted to meet up with us. We're going to be in the country for two weeks...and we thought it would be nice to meet you all…" Chopper added, looking a bit nervous, after all, he held the crew in such a high place, and he didn't want to be disappointed if he met them and they weren't what they portrayed themselves to be.

"Meet...in real life?' Nami asked, and Chopper and Usopp nodded.

"But, it wouldn't be right to leave out Robin and Brook." Franky stated, earning a nod from the orange haired navigator.

"True."

"Haha, I don't want to be one to spoil your plans, I have plenty of days off stored up, I'm sure I could take a couple of weeks off to fly over." Brook announced, with a grin, or the best he could manage as a skeleton.

The crew perked up at this, knowing Brook was loaded, and the trip wouldn't dent his money much, the pirates all directed their gaze to Robin.

"I don't know...I mean, I don't exactly have the money to-" Robin started, only to be cut off by Brook.

"It's no problem Robin! I can pay for it for you! Yoohoohoo, It's no problem to me!" The skeleton announced, earning a small smile from the ship's archeologist.

"Yosha!" Usopp grinned, fist punching the air, in joy.

"We'll plan more closer to the time, but is everyone okay with it?"

Nods came from Robin and Brook, and obviously Chopper and Usopp. Franky and Nami nodded too, in agreement.

"I guess so…" Zoro sighed, and Robin gave another small smile.

"I'm in. I have to make sure this Marimo isn't mean to Robin and Nami~!" Sanji hollered. The eyes of the crew all turned to Luffy, who'd remained silent through the conversation.

"Luffy?" Usopp asked, causing the teen to raise his head. Blinking out her his trace, initiated by deep thought, the teen shrugged.

"I don't know...I mean…" Luffy started, before stopping. "I don't think- I"

The crew were left surprised at the state of their captain, who barely ever seemed to lack confidence, and never hesitated.

"I...guess...I can...but…" Luffy trailed, the rest of his sentence cut off by the 'woop' made, by some of his crew, in excitement and anticipation.

"Now that's outta the way, don't we have some Marines to fight?" Zoro asked, gripping his swords, itching for a fight, the crew broke into laughter, and sounds of agreement, launching into the next big adventure of the strawhat pirates.

Luffy's evening went nicely, after that, but the agreement to a meetup was still plaguing her mind. From her meeting with Zoro, she knew that he looks fairly accurate in both reality and the game world, and it everyone else agreed so easily, none of them had lied much about themselves either. To be honest, Luffy hadn't either, in all honestly, she had never truly claimed to be male in reality, it was just an assumption by others. And so, after logging off finally, in the early hours of the Saturday morning, Luffy simply laid, staring at her ceiling, in thought. Maybe they had some crazy sister alarm or something, Luffy wasn't sure how they always knew, but both Sabo and Ace popped their heads through her doorway, in concern.

"You okay Lu? It's late…" Sabo asked, and Ace nodded, to indicate he wanted to ask the same.

Luffy exhaled loudly, and sat up, scratching her head and giving a confused face.

"I'm not sure...A lot happened today…" Luffy sighed, Sabo and Ace gave each other a knowing look, before entering the room properly, both taking a seat down on Luffy's bed.

Luffy dropped her head down, to rest on Ace's shoulder, glad for the comfort of the two of them.

"Now, what's wrong?" Ace asked, giving a slightly worried look at the state his little sister was in.

"I met Zoro." Luffy started with, earning twin confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Sabo questioned.

"I ran into him, this morning, and then ended up delivering his groceries earlier. He didn't know it was me...but...it was definitely him." Luffy admitted, and both brothers slipped slowly into the grip of their sister complexes.

"Are you okay?"

"What did he say?"

"Yeah… not much...but then...the crew are organizing a meetup. Chopper and Usopp are coming over to England, so Brook and Robin are going to come too, so we can all get together...I don't know how-" Luffy stopped, and turned her head slightly, so instead of resting on Ace's shoulder, his shoulder buried her face.

"No way. Not without us. We're not letting you go meet a bunch of strangers by yourself, even if you've known them online for years." Ace started, and Sabo gave a noise of agreement. Luffy's crew had met both of her brothers already, in game, though they hadn't actually been introduced as their captains brothers, but rather, just as friends, as per Luffy's request. Luffy nodded, in gratitude.

"Thanks. I don't think I'd have been able to face them otherwise…" Luffy admitted, before being tugged into the arms of her two brothers, wrapped into a comforting group hug.

"Don't worry. You have us two. We're not going to let you face something like that alone." Sabo reassured, and Luffy gave a weak smile, blinking away tears. The trio stayed like that, until Luffy fell asleep, leaving her two brothers to tuck her back into bed, before creeping back out of her room.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Ello ello! Please don’t use those pitchforks on me, I know I haven’t updated anything recently, and y’all are gonna stab me for writing this instead of updating something...but I have writer's block on like everything. 
> 
> I made Luffy semi-occ, and a little smarter, cuz its a modern day AU after all….Also, don’t kill me if you don’t like the plot twist. I don’t like it either… ;-; 
> 
> Oda owns everything, but one day I’m’a get him to give One Piece to me… ;D
> 
> (ALSO, I’M SO SORRY, BUT I’M GONNA MAKE THE ‘REAL LIFE’ VERSIONS OF THE CHARACTERS LOOK DIFFERENT TO THE AVATARS. THE AVATARS WILL BE THE SAME AS THE ANIME/MANGA PRESENTATIONS. HOWEVER, THEY WON’T BE HUGELY DIFFERENT FROM GENERAL...ISH...IDEK XXX)
> 
> Last Note.  
> There's actually gonna be two versions of this, I've just decided! So originally I wasn't going to trap anyone in the game, and it was going to end up as ZoLu, but now there's two different ways I want to write this….
> 
> Version One (This version):  
> No one will get stuck in the game  
> It will be ZoLu, LawKidd, and hints of SanNa.   
> Hopefully it'll be fluffy and cute ^.^
> 
> Version Two (Will be uploaded as a different fic):  
> Will still use the same concepts for the game's structure  
> Will start the same as this   
> However everyone will end up trapped in the game  
> Appearances will probably change to reflect reality  
> LawLu hopefully! 
> 
> I hope that's okay! It's just there's sections I want to write that would just clash and ruin this fic if I put it all in one, so two versions just makes sense!
> 
> I'm going to put them in a series together.


End file.
